


it's not fair

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Im so upset, SO ANGRY, THROW ME INTO THE RIVER I DONT BELONG HERE, dont look at me, hahaha good thing this is an au and tadashi is still alive right??????, i hate everything, i'm so angry about callaghan though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angry sad children</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not fair

Crack.  
Thunder crashed around them, rain soaking the earth under their feet. Hiro, Cass, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Gogo stood around a grave in a small half circle, some holding hands, some with their hands clasped respectfully together. Baymax stood behind Hiro, his large inflatable arms wrapped around the small boy’s shoulders in comfort.  
 _He’s just a kid._ Gogo thought.  
In a way, they were all just kids. Even Cass, she was barely in her thirties, and she’d already lost not only her brother and sister in law but her nephew as well.  
 _So much loss._  
 _It's not fair._  
Gogo closed her eyes and looked up from the ground. “Bastard.” she muttered. “Fucking bastard, he knew. _He knew_.”  
“Gogo, we caught Callaghan… we've done what we can.” Wasabi started quietly.  
“That's not what I mean. Professor Callaghan _knew_ us. He knew about your anxiety and my fear of small spaces and how bad Fred wanted to be here, how Honey was always first at the lab in the morning and unlocked the doors early for her, and used all that against us! And how much Tadashi wanted Baymax to work— how dedicated he was, how much he just wanted to _help_. Callaghan took care of us! He handpicked all of us, listened to what we had to say for years, only to— to just— just _throw away_ Tadashi’s life! To risk ours! Hiro’s! He was willing to throw us all out for— for _revenge_!” She stamped on the ground, the soft earth caving under the force of her boots.  
"He knew. He knew we grieved for him too and it makes me sick. I can't believe it. I wish I was never sad for that fucking— that _traitor_!"  
Honey quickly grabbed her arm, turning her body so they were facing each other.  
“Being angry won’t change anything.” she said. Her voice was level and soothing but just a little too fast, and Gogo easily saw through her. She was just as upset as she was, even after a year. She didn't let go either.  
Gogo’s eyes welled up with tears, and she shook them away. “I know. It’s just….” she sighed. “Tadashi is— was….” she shivered. “Our best friend. And he’s just. Gone.” he voice was barely above a whisper, as though her strength left her along with her anger. She leaned into Honey’s chest and clasped her arms around her back.  
“I want him back.” she said, her small voice muffled further against Honey’s coat. “I wish it was Callaghan instead.”  
“I know, Lieko.” Honey said quietly, stroking her soaked hair. “We all do.”


End file.
